Herobrine
|relatives = |occupation = Miner (formerly) Medical student (formerly) Mass murderer One of the Creepypasta Leaders Leader of the Hostile Mobs Creator of the Rainbow Factory Ruler of his dimension Leader of the Cult of Herobrine |birthDate = November 19th, 1988|status = Undead|powers = |species = Normal: Pony/Ghost Transformed: Minecraft entity, human|gender = Male|age = 30|eyes = Red (formerly) Glowing white|height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'4" (104 cm; pony) 6'1" (186 cm; human)|weight = 147 lbs (66 kg)|nationality = Swedish|hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. Torturing. Creating sand pyramids and 2x2 tunnels. Cutting leaves from trees. Creating man-made structures. Spending time with his family.|goals = Take over the world and rule as a god (ongoing). Become immortal and invincible (ongoing). Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). Haunt, torture and kill players (ongoing). Kill Notch, replace him and take control over Minecraft (ongoing). Create a family who appreciate him (succeeded).| crimes = |type of villain = Homicidal Ghost|caption = }} Herobrine Theodore Persson, more commonly known as just Herobrine, is an entity with various supernatural powers. Herobrine is known to be an urban legend about a malicious ghost haunting the game "Minecraft" History Origins Herobrine was born in the Swedish side of Equestria on November 19th of 1988, as a colt, Herobrine proved himself to be an outcast, having no friends, he could only rely on his family. In 1995, Herobrine and Notch's parents gave birth to Applejack, Herobrine began to distant himself from his family since they were giving Applejack more attention, often leading to his family insulting and bullying him, even leading to Applejack nearly drowning Herobrine out of clumsiness. Herobrine was extremely shy and scared of the world around him, as he was completely unprepared for what the world had in store for him. On November 23rd 2009, Herobrine was used as a test dummy for Notch's new game "Minecraft", Herobrine and Notch were transported into the game using magic and went mining, as they both went their separate ways, Herobrine decided to make a recording of his adventure, he tried to use a flint and steel to light his way until an Enderman started following him, Herobrine came to a dead end and the Enderman killed him. Notch carried his body and buried near the Apple Barn. The Creepypasta In 2010, Herobrine was teleported into a vision of the future Nether where he found another vision, this was of the same Enderman that killed him, with all of his anger he managed to strike the fake Enderman down with lightning, realizing his new powers and purpose, he transformed into a complete monster, his eyes glowing bright white, he quickly teleported away and went into Notch's game, Minecraft, where he began to haunt the players who dared to search for him. Relationships Israphel When Herobrine first entered the End he encountered Israphel mining end stone, Herobrine went to approach Israphel as he turned around and shot a bolt of lightning at Herobrine in fright. Herobrine realized that Israphel was special, he offered him to join his team, which he agreed to, shortly becoming best friends. Sonic.exe Exe and Herobrine met when the ghost stumbled into Exe's dimension, as he explored the bloody and tattered remains of Hill Zone, Exe rushed at him and was about to start a fight until Herobrine explained his motives, causing him and Exe to form a friendship. However, Exe and Herobrine have a rival-like relationship, occasionally fighting each other to prove who is stronger, to test their powers, or because they got in some kind of argument. Pinkamena Pinkamena is Herobrine's loving, murderous wife and the mother of their three kids. Pinkamena was one of Herobrine's only friend as a child, and rarely saw her during the middle section of his teenage years. Pinkamena had been chased by some police ponies and was cornered, Herobrine appeared and killed all of them and was able to save Pinkamena, he was very nice and polite to her, giving her full permission to wonder through the land, they confessed their love in a bathroom when Herobrine walked into Pinkamena brushing her messy mane, after a nearly a year both of them got married and a month later they had a child called "White Death". During September of 2015 they had another kid named "RavenBrine" and in October of 2016 they adopted a teenager named "Grim", Herobrine. Grim is also the most aggressive and cocky out of the three, but they have been a happy family ever since. Rainbow Factory Dash RFD was created with Sonic.exe's dark matter, she is co-owner of the Rainbow Factory with Herobrine being the true creator of the Rainbow Factory, creating it in 2012 out of his rage of seeing his previous family who he declared "No longer worthy of being called a family I can love..". Herobrine then created the Rainbow Factory by combining hundreds of iron blocks before they exploded creating a facility with controls already inside the rooms, Exe copied Rainbow Dash's very image and formed a body similar to Rainbow Dash, but her mane was a dark grey, in a test tube the body had been completed and was free to roam around the factory. Severs And Players When Herobrine joins a multiplayer Minecraft server such as MCOrigins or Hypixel he glitches players out and no one can go near him, he wins every game he plays, Herobrine cannot be banned or kicked from a game, if one tries to do it Herobrine will corrupt their computer and crash their game. Herobrine has the power to give himself a nametag saying "Herobrine", this is why some people have made sightings of Herobrine seeing him with a nametag since people know Herobrine has no nametag, Herobrine does this to confuse players and make them believe he isn't real so he can surprise them. Interaction With Minecraft Herobrine shows a lot of characteristics of being a form of virus, such as manipulating game worlds, deleting threads and sending messages through the Minecraft Forums. Also hacking into Notch's email and Twitter to reply on his own existence. People have had multiple theories on who Herobrine is, one if these is that Herobrine is simply a figment of the users imagination. All users the user talked to, including Notch's email reply, could simply be the creation of the player's mind. This would also explain Notch's rejection of him, as showing the story is all in the user's head. Herobrine has the ability to run in Minecraft. This is indicated by the original source. The Brocraft stream portrays him as almost always stood up straight, with arms to his sides, watching the player. He is not seen to physically move within the Brocraft stream, but he moves location during the stream. Herobrine can swim, use minecarts, boats and Nether portals. Herobrine is able to build and destroy in Minecraft. The original image states the player found long 2×2 tunnels, small pyramids in the middle of the ocean and trees with no leaves. The full extent of Herobrine's building capacity is unknown, but the given examples indicate Herobrine has awareness of shape, and can differentiate materials from each other. Herobrine seems to solely target human players. He did not seem to interact with any other mobs nearby in the Brocraft stream, some of which were spiders and zombies. His relation to further mobs added since he is explained as being the leader of the hostile mobs. His interactions with other mobs is not mentioned in the original image. While there is a chicken present in the image, Herobrine does not seem interested in it at all, and is solely focused on the player. Herobrine has, on occasion, interacted with other mobs. He is sometimes able to take control of passive animals, and revive/spawn undead mobs. Herobrine seems able to drastically change his environments with no viable source of resources to do so. Most expansions to his abilities involves cobblestone placing, dungeon building, using redstone torches and setting traps. He exhibits all the symptoms of a Creative player in the game. Herobrine normally stalks the player, disappearing if approached. This is derived from his origins. He tries to ensnare the player in traps, presumably to steal their items. He waits for people to enter his dungeons, then either seals them inside, or teleports behind them, presumably killing them. Some players claim that he breaks the player's creations, and steals their items from chests. Physical Description Herobrine's Minecraft appearance appears as a carbon copy of Steve with a few exceptions, his shirt and pants are darker and paler, his skin is paler and his shoes stay the same, the most famous feature about Herobrine's appearance are his glowing white eyes that act as a light source in the dark, after they were changed from red to white. Herobrine often has his head crooked or twitching, approaching him when he's like this will cause blindness and glitch the surrounding area. As a pony, Herobrine was born as an earth pony, his body is the same color blue as his shirt in Minecraft, his cutie mark used to be a hoe and his eyes used to be red, but after his revival he turned into an alicorn, his eyes turned glowing white, and his cutie mark changed into his rectangular bright eyes. Personality Herobrine is an evil-minded, cold, patient, treacherous, smart, cunning, misanthropic, dangerous, callous, calculating, sadistic, homicidal, destructive, and hurtful sociopath, which is partially hidden by his falsely friendliness and weird mischievous behavior, whose goals appears unclear at first, until he frostily reveals them. The one word to describe his personality is simply "evil" which he is, he is rarely portrayed as what he actually is. Herobrine is often portrayed as a dangerous killer who simply wants to stalk and kill anyone he comes across without any motive. Herobrine is failure-intolerant, and will not hesitate to punish his minions for failing him, and will even start to slaughter them just to let out his anger. Despite him very much being a sociopath, Herobrine's sociopathic ways have recently been lowered ever since re-meeting Pinkamena. It appears that Herobrine is almost near emotionless when doing what he does best, and is only really able to feel compassionate when around the people he cares about. Other than that, he shows no remorse at all for his heinous actions and is incredibly sadistic when haunting and violently toying and slaughtering innocent players and people just to cause panic and make his name known to the world. Signs of Herobrine Signs of Herobrine being inside your Minecraft world include: *2x2 tunnels (sometimes with redstone torches). *No leaves on trees. *Pyramids of sand in water. *Redstone torches. *Signs with messages on them. *Random fires. *TNT going off. *Lightning. *And more... Weapons Herobrine normally uses a diamond pickaxe as his weapon of choice, there is a 25% chance Herobrine will use other Minecraft weapons as well as some not from Minecraft such as Scythes. Creations Mecha Brine The Mecha Brine Robot is a massive Herobrine robot with controls inside the head, Eggman gave Herobrine blueprints for a Death Egg Robot inspired creation, it has some abilities such as missiles, flamethrowers and anti-gravity feet. Hyper Metal Pinkie Pie Hyper Metal Pinkie Pie (HMPP for short) is a robot version of Pinkie Pie who is hellbent on destroying her, she obeys every word that Herobrine tells her to do. Theme Song "You Know My Name" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT2eGlvn7i4 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35DH_u3pPCU (00:26 - 00:37) Herobrine Quotes "Stop." "Wake up." "My name is Herobrine." "Come back and play...." "Argh! I'll come back! "I will return!" "I'm back..." "¡¡I'm The Spirit of Vengeance and Death!!" "I am the spirit of Minecraft. No one can touch me!" "Embrace your fear as you are enveloped by an eternal nightmare!" "Just wake UP!" "This Swede'll be the last contender." "Lets play a game!" "Hi (insert player name)." "Hi Brother!" "See, I'm the type of guy you DON'T mess around with." "Even when you think you're alone, you feel like something is watching!" "I am beyond the game, and I will never leave!" "My time of recognition has arrived! You shall rue the day you ever tortured me like a helpless puppet. Ever since you kicked me out of your life, I was alone...powerless. But NOW...the day of reckoning has begun! Say goodbye to this miserable fragment of time you call your life, brother!." "Jeff I will make him shit, on the floor!!! Take him out." "So, you've made it this far?" "Look into my eyes!" "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I never had them for as long as I can remember!" "Screw the Nether, I'm a creature of Hell, so don't test me." "I'm in here hacking all your laptops, looks like you wasted your firewall." "Take a look into my lifeless eyes..." "I will rip through the earth to the block where you stand!" "There is no god." "There is no one to save you, it's only me and you now, cry for help, no one will hear you. Do you really think you have any hope? You will die, I assure you. Now keep on crying, your fear is delicious..." "You have my consent, and I have your attention. No one is a hero, you may think that your friends and family have always been caring about you and those around you. But they have had times, like me, when they loathed you, they knew you as little freaks, like me. I never felt the joy of this "happiness", all I felt was nothing to anyone that even interacted with me unless they shared something that set a spark inside of me. This is my message to all of you, I'm evil, I'm cold, I'm dark, I'm sadistic, and I know that all of you have never done anything to provoke me dead or alive. But hearing the screams of the old and the young will make me truly thrive. Remember this, I am omnipotent, I am here, everywhere, and nowhere. You people are no longer in control. I am." Gallery Hb.png The_ghost_in_the_stream.png|Herobrine haunting the stream. Sightingstream.png|Herobrine sighting in the stream. Have_you_seen_the_herobrine.png Herobrinegrassland.png First.png|The first ever Herobrine sighting. Creepyforestbrine.png Axe weilding herobrine.png|Herobrine wielding a diamond axe. Lookatdatdance.png Herobrine in red bedrock tunnel.png Herobrine's destruction.png The herobrine sign.png|The Herobrine Shrine. Herobrine Pony 16.png|Herobrine as a pony. Herobrine (Before 18-20 Years Old).png|Herobrine, before he died. Herobrine 21.png Herobrine_In_The_Real_World_4.png|Herobrine in the real world. Herobrine_With_Hoodie.png|Herobrine wearing a hoodie. Only_god_can_help_you_now_by_nightsgirl666-d5791y7.jpg Trivia *Herobrine has appeared in many forms of fan-made media such as songs, mods, reviews and videos. *Herobrine's dimension in Minecraft is completely black with the exception of the ground which is spiraling in shades of purple. *Many full-time believers of Herobrine dare to even say his name. *Herobrine's favorite movies are the Scream movies. *When Herobrine teleports he will disappear leaving ender particles behind him and will and reappear the same way. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Tragic